


Disturbïa

by allthetrauma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Open to Interpretation, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrauma/pseuds/allthetrauma
Summary: Just a short thing I wrote for a contest ages ago and decided to post in the middle of a breakdown over my writing.





	Disturbïa

He was two years old, and his world was all warmth and tenderness, Mom’s hugs and Dad’s kisses. The stars illuminated his nights.

He was four years old, and everything around him was light but, at night time, a shadow snuck under his door. Sometimes, in the distance, Mom and Dad yelled.

He was six years old, and the world was losing its color. Mom didn’t hug him anymore, Dad didn’t kiss him, and through his room’s walls he heard screaming every night.

He was eight years old, and his only source of love was Disturbïa. She was his only friend, even if she scared Dad, even if she made Mom cry, even if she took all the light whenever she came through the door.

He was ten years old, and Disturbïa and him were the same person. There was no Mom and no Dad, there was only them, but he wasn’t frightened anymore. He was Disturbïa, even if at the same time he was not, and the light wasn’t necessary anymore, the darkness couldn’t harm him.

He was thirteen years old, and the stars had gone out. Disturbïa had left him to find another child who was still full of light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and kudos help immensely, but in this case I am going to ask you to tell me your interpretation of it; since it's completely open and everyone sees it differently, I'd love to hear what you think and what it evoked in you. Thank you so much for reading, it means the world!


End file.
